


Bad Kitty

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Series: How (Not) to Train Your Girlfriend [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Carmilla Is a Troll (Castlevania), Crack, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Lenore Is Not Happy (Castlevania), No Sex, mild sexual themes, poorly negotiated kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: Pet play gone horribly wrong.Reasonable people just say "no" to kinks they don't want to participate in. People like Carmilla think they need to teach their partner not to ask for things like that ever again.
Relationships: Carmilla/Lenore (Castlevania)
Series: How (Not) to Train Your Girlfriend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810597
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Bad Kitty

~ Bad Kitty ~

Lenore thought it should have been harder to convince Carmilla to indulge in her kink with her, especially since she was asking her queen to play the submissive. Getting her to put on the belled collar and cat-ear headband had been _entirely_ too easy.

Of course, she realized all too soon that Carmilla didn't seem to grasp that the point of this exercise was for the two of them to have kinky sex, not for Carmilla to realistically imitate the behavior of an actual cat.

"No, what are you doing? Don't claw the curtains! BAD KITTY!!"

"Meow~♪"

"You're not supposed to actually act like a cat, that isn't the point- _Stop ignoring me. Don't you dare knock that over!_ "

Crash! There went Lenore's jewelry box. Rings and bangles went rolling in all directions. All the shiny things that didn't fly off into various corners of the room were soon batted under the dresser by Carmilla, who was still fully immersed in her role as a cat.

The bell on her collar jingled cheerfully as Carmilla leapt up onto the bed.

For one single moment, Lenore thought that Carmilla had finished fooling around and was ready to do this thing properly. And then Carmilla's hand flashed out and knocked a small crystal vial from the nightstand.

Lenore let out an indignant squawk as the bottle shattered on the floor.

"That was the _expensive_ lube, you whore!"

Carmilla hissed, obviously offended by the insult.

"No, stop!"

But Lenore was not in time to save the slightly-less-expensive lube from joining the mess of glass shards and slippery liquid on the floor.

Lenore grabbed Carmilla around the waist and lifted her off the bed, out of arm's reach of the nightstand, to keep her from breaking anything else. In her panic, it hadn't crossed Lenore's mind to use the safeword and declare the scene over with, and at this point she was more focused on damage control.

Carmilla, who knew damn well that this was supposed to be a sexual roleplay, just kept doing Asshole Cat Things™ until Lenore got annoyed enough to give up and kick her out of the room.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely Polarbiscuit drew a 3-panel comic based on this fic, which can be found [[here]](https://polar-biscuit.tumblr.com/post/622657381973753856/styrias-sisters-just-bonding-kitty-carmilla) on tumblr. (And yes I have screeched embarrassingly in the artist's inbox on tumblr over it. XD) 💖 💖 💖


End file.
